The Insane Host
by riddlingitup
Summary: Haruhi almost never has plans. So when she has them, she refuses to break them. Even if it mean having to take the host club with her. They've always wanted to meet her other friends, but what can you do when they're insane. Literally. They live in an asylum. How are the boys going to handle it? Can they handle it at all? they are gonna seem really weird and i am so sorry for this
1. The Asylum

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled. The host club members were whining again. They had asked her to go to the beach with them. Since she already had plans, plans she refused to break, she told them no. The one word they didn't know, no. "Let me go!" The twins had grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her close. She was getting uncomfortable with her personal space bubble being invaded. She tried to wiggle her way out, but that only made them tighten their hold.

"Why won't you come with us?" Tamaki whined. Haruhi gave him a very obvious 'I-don't-want-to-deal-with-you-right-now' look. This sent the host club 'king' into his solitary corner to sulk. "Mommy! Haruhi won't listen to daddy!" Tamaki called out to Kyoya. Kyoya just rolled his eyes and went back to working. Haruhi sighed. All she wanted to do was go home and get ready. Her 'friends' were starting to irritate her.

"I have plans Sempia. I couldn't go even if I wanted to." Haruhi squired more. She even tried going limp to get the twins to let go. It was no use. It was time to call in the big guns. "MORI!" She reached her arms out. Mori took no time in coming to her rescue. He put her on the ground beside him and gave her a small smile. She gave the same kind back.

"You're a commoner. What plans could you possibly have?" Kyoya's glasses caught the light as he spoke, causing a very scary glare effect. Haruhi shivered. She moved to stand in front of the hosts so she would only have to say it once. She took a deep breath to calm herself down an stood up straight.

"If you must know, I'm going to see my girl friends." Then she waited for the reactions. The twins looked irritated, Tamaki was off crying, Kyoya looked mildly interested, Honey looked like he would cry, and Mori stood frozen. "Come on guys, it's not that big of a deal." Haruhi sighed again, but this time in utter annoyance. She was oh so done with these rich bastards.

"I want to meet my daughter's friends!" Tamaki shrieked. "I must make sure they are suitable." He kept on ranting. Haruhi tried to look irritated, but couldn't. She could barely contain her laughter. She couldn't take anymore. She let it all out. Her laugh was loud and full. The host club members were looking at her strangely. "MOMMY! Our daughter is being mean to me!" Tamaki flew off to his corner to sulk.

"Sempia trust me. You wouldn't want to meet them. People say they're kind of scary, and I know for a fact that they make you all look like perfectly sane geniuses." Haruhi spoke trying to get her breathing under control. She gave everyone a reassuring smile, hoping they would leave it alone. They didn't, but they never do.

"Whaaaa~ Haru-chan! Why would you're friends be scary?" Haruhi braced herself for a glomp. Honey wrapped his arms around her waist. Haruhi couldn't get her feet braced in time and was sent sprawling. Her butt hit the ground as she pulled him close. She looked at him to make sure he wasn't hurt. He just gave her a big smile. She shook her head and let out a small laugh.

"It's not their fault. It's just how things are." She pried Honey off of her a stood up. She brushed off her uniform and stretched. "Besides, you'd scare them senseless." She gave them a seemingly innocent smile.

"Us? How would we scare them?" Hikaru spoke hotly. Karou put a hand on his twins shoulder to try and calm him down. "Why would you bother with them? We're your friends." Then there was silence. The tension continued to build as everyone fought to find a word to say. Even Kyoya gave the situation a curious glance, wondering how it would be solved.

"They need me." Haruhi's voice was soft and quiet. That's all she said. Nothing more. Mori gave her head a gentle pat of approval. She looked up to see a barely visible smile on his face. She let a grin appear as well. "You guys are a lot alike. That's one of the reasons I've been able to handle you all so well. Heck, it's the reason I can handle you at all." There was another lapse of silence. The boys gave her another quizzical look.

"Can we meet them Haru-chan? Please?" Honey gave Haruhi is biggest puppy dog eyes She knew she would crack if she didn't act fast.

"I don't know. It probably isn't a very smart idea." The twins took her hesitation as a chance. In a flash they were on their knees next to Honey. The three of them gave her looks that would melt hearts, even Kyoya's. She tried to turn away to avoid it, but couldn't. "Alright, alright. You guys can meet them." The hosts, minus Kyoya and Mori, cheered. "But we need to go over rules."

"Rules? Why do we need rules?" Tamaki whined. The twin nodded in agreement while Kyoya pushed his glasses higher onto his face, causing a glare.

"Because if there are rules, I can easily justify them trying to kill you." Haruhi's voice held no hint of amusement. So one would assume she was serious. The entire room deadpanned. "Shall we get started?" She gave them an innocent smile.

"Rule 1: Do not touch them. None of them like to be touched." Kyoya wrote down notes in his infamous black book with a smile. "Rule 2: No yelling, screaming, or whining. Max has a very short temper and a small amount of patience, so don't push your luck." She gave a meaningful look towards Tamaki and the twins. "Rule 3: If you have any thoughts, it's best to speak them out loud. Trust me on this." She ignored the odd looks she got.

She walked over to the corner where her school bag was. She turned to the hosts and held up a finger. With that she walked into the dressing room. A few minutes later she stepped back out. She was wearing a simple pink dress that went to her knees with a bow in the back. She had even clipped her bangs back. She gave everyone a smile.

"You look so pretty Haru-chan! But why are you dressed like that?" Honey tilted his head to the side as he spoke. He held his bunny a little closer.

"The twins wouldn't recognize me if I didn't. " She patted his head with pure affection. 'They will love him.' Haruhi smiled at that thought.

"We totally know it's you!" The twins yelled together. Haruhi just laughed.

"Not you two. My other twins." She grabbed the rest of her stuff and made her way to the door. "Are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder.

The walked away from the club room and out of the school. It took a minute or two, but soon they were near the front gate. Near enough to see the girl in front of said gate. She had waist long pink hair. Her cloths were ripped and tattered, but it looked like it was supposed to be this way. She had heavy eye liner and dark gloss. She smiled when she saw Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi. You ready to go?" Her voice was low but sweet. Haruhi just nodded. "You're lucky Kazema didn't show up for work today. It's the only way I could swipe the van." She ruffled Haruhi's hair.

"Who are you?" Hikaru called out rudely. The girl just let out a loud laugh.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Kikao, but everyone calls me Kiki." Kiki finished with a smile. With that she turned on her heels and walked toward the bulky van. She pulled the heavy door open. "Hop in."

***Awesome time transition cuz I can***

The car ride was spent in silence. Haruhi spent the miles looking out of the window. Mori had a sleeping Honey in his lap. Kyoya ticked away on his laptop. The twins played their Gameboy and Tamaki spent time tucked away in his mind theater.

"So….Are we there yet?" Haruhi broke the silence. It was probably a bad idea, seeing as how the car was coming back to life. The twins stopped gaming, Kyoya looked up from his laptop, Honey woke up, and even Tamaki snapped to attention.

"We should see the gates soon." Kiki answered. They saw the gates alright. Not that you could miss them.

The gate stood 20ft high with metal spikes at the top. On either side of said gate was a chain link fence lined with barbwire. But that wasn't what was scary. Behind the fence stood a hospital like building. The walls were cracked and the windows were barred. Men in uniforms walked around the building with dogs. It wasn't a matter of keeping people out, it was keeping people in.

The gates creaked open. The van rolled down the gravel road. With every crunch the boys sunk deeper into their seats. Haruhi fidgeted with excitement. Kiki just smiled a wicked grin. Everyone jumped when a high pitched scream torn across the compound.

"Sounds like Doctor is at work again." Kiki spoke calmly. Haruhi nodded in agreement. She was completely unfazed by this. The boys were another story. Even Kyoya was terrified.

"Where are we?" Tamaki was barely able to squeak out. Kiki slammed on her brakes and gave them a twisted grin.

"Welcome to the asylum boys. Enjoy your stay."

**I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so im sorry if it sucks. This has been bothering me for about a month now. I just really needed to get it down. There should be more, depending on how it goes over. Thanks for reading, it's always appreciated. I'll keep you posted.**

** -JR**


	2. Maximum terror

The hosts were silent as they entered the asylum. Ammonia was one of the first things that hit their noses. The nest was sweat. Nurses were running around trying to gather medicines and restraints. Haruhi calmly walked up to the wide desk in the center of the room. She cleared her throat to gain the receptionist's attention. She snapped to attention.

"Oh. Hi Haruhi. Here to see the girls again?" She spoke in an overly cheery high pitched voice. Haruhi politely nodded. "Are you friends visiting as well?" Again, Haruhi just nodded. "Let me just grab your passes and you can go on through." She started to shuffle through her desk before pulling out a bunch of small badges. She handed her the badges and sent her off with a giant smile.

"Now's the time to back out." Haruhi was going to give them one last chance. She looked closely at each boy. They looked a little worried, but they seemed fine. She silently crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed they would back out. Sadly, they were all too stubborn to give in. So she begrudgingly gave them their passes and motioned for them to follow her. She tried her best to confidently make her way to the security room. She always got nervous here. If she was scared, the hosts were terrified.

"Afternoon Haruhi." The guard gave her a smile and waved her through. The boys tried to walk by as well, but the guard held up a hand. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He simply pointed to an oversized x-ray machine.

A different guard led them behind the giant screen. Each boy, no matter how well they hid it, fidgeted with anticipation. The guard rolled his eyes and pulled a lever. The machine switched on with a lurch of power, causing the lights to flicker. Haruhi smiled at her friends as they tried to be brave. The guard nodded and switched the machine off and sent them on their way.

"Have fun boys! Watch out for Max! She'll skin ya alive." The guards called out after the boys. They all laughed as the boys grew more worried. They stopped as quickly as they started when they say Haruhi's warning face.

"Come on. We'll go see Max first. She can be a bit of a handful, and a little cold. She's actually a lot like Kyoya, so you all should be fine." She stopped in front of a large rusted door. "Oh. And it's best to think out loud. Don't ask questions, just trust me." She still seemed a little bit nervous. She gave the boys one last apologetic look and turned the door knob.

The room was small. Cramped even. Pushed into the corner was a small bed. It was tattered. The walls were cracked and caked with dirt and blood. The room smelled as bad as it looked. The smell of pending death hung in the hair, making the hairs on the back of the hosts neck stand on end. Haruhi motioned for the boys to move inside. They did their best not to shake. The door started to creak as it slammed shut. The hosts, minus Mori and Haruhi, let out a small shriek. There stood a small girl. She was leaned against the door as she looked down.

Her hair hung over her eyes and most of her face. Her shoulders were slumped. She had on a grey t-shirt that was two sizes too big. There were holes in her shirt that allowed you to see her bruises. She also wore ripped jeans that were stained with filth and blood. Taking a closer look Haruhi found the source of all the blood. The girl's knuckles had been scraped to the bone.

"Jesus Max. What did you do to your hands?" Haruhi moved away from the frightened boys and towards the scary girl. She took Max's hand in hers and evaluated her wounds. "How did you do this? When did you do this?" Haruhi sounded a lot like the mother of a small child. "This is too severe for me to fix. Kyoya can you do it?" Kyoya froze. **Why me?** He thought to himself

"Because you're better at medicine." Everyone looked at Max. Everyone expected her voice to be ruff and cold, but it wasn't. It was smooth and sweet. "It's rude to stare; didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Max lifted her head to glare at the boys. They couldn't meet her gaze. They were too afraid of her eyes. They were the red that you would find on a demon.

"Be nice Max. They're new here." Haruhi rubbed Max's shoulders. Max kept her eyes focused on Kyoya. She never flinched, she just grinned. Kyoya gave an involuntary shudder, shocking the entire room. Max gave a triumphant chuckle. "Max." Haruhi spoke in a warning tone. "Kyoya, you'll take of Max, right? Good. I'll take the boys outside so we don't get in your way." She didn't give him a choice.

She watched Haruhi leave. As soon as the door shut, her smile faded. Her eyes glassed over as she fought tears. She walked to the bed and sat down for a moment, then toppled over. Kyoya way stunned. **'How can she change so much in a matter of seconds?' **

"I don't want her to worry about me. So I hide it. I'll have you know, I'm not as bad as Bell." She was quiet, almost to where Kyoya couldn't hear her. **'How does she do that?'** he pushed his glasses up father on his face, causing a glare effect. "I'm not sure myself. I've been able to do it sense I was little." She looked at Kyoya, her eyes wide and innocent.

He didn't say a word. He just walked over to the small medicine cabinet above a filthy sink and pulled out a first aid kit. He sat beside Max and pulled her into sitting position. He ignored how she squirmed and hissed at him as he cleaned her hands. He was slow and deliberate. She whimpered and tried to pull her hands back.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to hold still for a little while longer." His voice was soft and soothing. He let a small smile sneak its way onto his face. Max immediately calmed down. She still hissed in pain and kicked her feet, but she had stopped moving her hands. Kyoya nodded as he admired his handiwork. (**I'm not even sorry for that pun**) He looked up to see Max staring at him. Her entire face let on just how curious she was. "What?"

"Why do you hide that?" Max looked him dead in the eye.

"Hide what?" Kyoya tried to avoid her question. He put her hands in her lap and got off the bed.

"You know what. You hide the fact that you can be caring. Why?" She crossed her legs and her arms.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business." He reverted back to his cold demeanor and gave her an icy glare. Most people would have back down and left him alone. Then again, Max isn't most people. She calmly got off the bed and stood in front of him. She looked him in the eyes with the same coldness he gave her moments ago.

"You don't scare me. Nothing scares me anymore. You think by being cold you'll get me to leave you alone? Wrong." She stopped to think for a moment, then an evil grin broke across her face. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kyoya asked cautiously.

"If I can get you to tell me why you're so cold, you get me out of here. If I don't, I'll give you the girl's records." She stuck out her hand expectantly. Kyoya took it firmly.

"Deal." With that he walked out of the room. Haruhi had a sad smile on her face as she shook her head at him.

"Sempia…..You just made a deal with the devil."


	3. Broken Bell

**I am so sorry about not updating. My wireless modem broke…..actually it blew up…but that's beside the point. I thank you for your patience, and the spelling corrections. I am a terrible speller. Always have been. So I'm sorry. I'm also going to try different point of views, the last chapter just seemed to focused on Haruhi**

**3****rd**** person pov**

"I'm sorry about Max. She can be a little overwhelming at times. She really is a sweet girl; she just doesn't get a chance to show it very often." All of the boys just nodded in agreement, they just wanted to get away quickly. "You'll like Bell. She's adorable. A little loud and moody, but adorable. We have to walk for a bit, she's actually in another ward." She led them down multiple hallways and up countless stairs. The boys were silent as the made their way around the asylum. Kyoya was a tad calmer then the rest. Something about Max had pegged his interest.

"Bell is rather….eccentric." The hosts gave Haruhi a very odd look. "She's loud. Very, very loud." With that she paused outside of the door. She pulled it open and peaked inside before opening it fully. The room's layout was similar to Max's. It was small and cramped. While it may have been small, it was clean, and pink. Very pink. The walls were still cracked, and the bed looked dented, but it was all very clean.

Posters covered most of the larger cracks. The bed was pulled out into the middle of the room. On that bed was another one of Haruhi's friends.

**Honey's pov**

The room was a mess. There were stuffed animals everywhere. There were posters of boy bands from around the world. Under those, was a pink wall. In fact, the whole room was pink. It was kinda cute, in a creepy sorta way. It was odd that the bed was pulled out into the middle of the room. Then I saw why. There was a really pretty girl jumping on the bed. She looked up and smiled at us.

She looked around my height, if not shorter. Which was odd, no one is shorter than me, ever. She had bright pink hair that was cut really short, it came just under her chin. She wore the same cloths Max did; hers were just in better shape. She held a stuffed dog in her hand that jumped up and down with her. She looked like she was seven, but I had a feeling she was a lot older.

"Bell." So that was her name. She looked over to Haruhi when she heard her name. She gave her friend a very big smile. Her eyes wondered from Haruhi to us. Just as quickly as the smile appeared, it left. Haruhi turned her head to see what Bell was looking at. "Oh. No, Bell, don't. They're here to meet everyone. They already met Max. She likes them." Bell visibly relaxed as Haruhi spoke. It was like talking to a 6 year old. It was nice to see the smile reappear on her face.

"Where were you Haru-chan? How's school going? Who are they? Why are they here? Can you take me to see Liz?" Bell just started to spout off questions. She looked really cute like this. She was speaking really fast while jumping up and down on the bed in time to her words. She pulled her dog to her chest and her eyes got really big. How could I have missed them? They were huge. They were a very light blue, almost white. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so pretty.

**Bell's pov**

"I was visiting Max, school is good, these are my other friends, they wanted to meet you and the other girls, and I can try." Haruhi spoke as fast as I did. I loved it when she acted a little bit silly. The boys seemed impressed and confused by what she just did. I'm almost positive that she's quiet around them. I gave them all my biggest smile and my best puppy dog eyes. Haruhi, and two of her friends were the only ones not to melt. (**Care to guess who they are?**)

"Bell-chan! Do you want to have cake with me?" A small boy launched himself at me. Just before he could get his arms around me, I moved. I have this thing about space. It is never to be invaded. He flew past me and landed face first on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head.

"Ew." The boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I can typically handle most people, if they don't try to touch me. This kid though, he just got on my nerves. "Oh save it. No one cares." I could feel my anger slipping out. I couldn't help it. My smile was nowhere to be seen. I raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression. "Don't touch me."

A really tall boy moved over to where the little one was a picked him up. He did his best to avoid touching me. I can understand why, I've been told my moods are very scary. The small boy still looked like he was going to cry. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on my bed.

"Bell." I raised my eyes to look at Haruhi. I could tell by her voice that she meant business. I did my best to keep my face free from emotion. "Did you take your medicine today?" I shook my head no. "Have you seen Jezz lately?" Again, I shook my head. "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and avoided looking at her as I took a deep breath.

"She's mean to me. All she does is call me names and make fun of me. Then she gets mad at me when I get to angry and I hurt her." I kept my eyes on my shoes. I could only imagine the pity in everyone's eyes. I was surprised when Haruhi pulled me into a tight hug. While I hate people touching me, I do like the right person to hug me.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok." Haruhi muttered into my hair. She held me close and rubbed my back. It was nice to have a friend every once and a while. I found it amusing that the boys were so amazed by her maternal instincts. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. My giggle was cut short by a knock on the door. In stepped my doctor. He smiled and nodded, but I could see the fear in him. It really wasn't that hard. He was always scared when it was medicine time. Who wasn't?

"Hello again dear. She needs to take her medicine. Could you step outside?" Haruhi nodded and gave me a meaningful look. She always tells me to behave, one way or another. She turned and pushed the boys out of the door. They filed out into the hallway as the door creaked shut. The doctor looked at me with complete terror. I just gave him a wolfish grin and tilted my head.

"Time to play already?"

**3****rd**** person pov**

Tamaki and the twins were still scared to death of the asylum. They were shaking ever so slightly out in the hallway. Honey looked sad and hurt while Mori was concerned. Kyoya avoided any kind of emotion by writing down notes in his black book.

"Why is Bell-chan like that Haru-chan?" Honey tiled his head and held Usa-chan close. Haruhi gave her friends a sad smile.

"She's bipolar." Honey just looked at her with confusion. "It's where her emotions change really fast over the smallest things. Not many people have to come here for that, but Bell is more of an extreme case. She tends to be really violent when she's sad or angry. She can make a sleepy Honey look like an angel." The boys all shuddered. "She makes things a lot harder because she won't take her medicine. She works herself up so much that Liz is the only one who can possibly calm her down." As if on cue there was a crash from inside Bell's room. Haruhi jerked forward and flung the door open.

Bell had gotten ahold of the syringe needle. The doctor was trying to take it away from her; she was trying to stab him. Haruhi looked at Mori, silently asking him to help. Mori walked over to Bell and picked her up by the waist. He held her above the ground while he flailed around and screamed. Haruhi went over to the doctor to calm his nerves.

"Why don't you go get Liz?" She spoke slowly. He simply nodded as he walked out. Mori pried the needle out of Bell's hand and gave it to Kyoya. "Bell, why are you so mad?"

"I don't like the medicine. It makes me feel funny and out of control." Everyone noticed the crack in her voice as she held back tears. She kept her head down as she cried. Her tears hit the ground with a loud _Plop_. "I hate it. I'm not me. I know it helps with the mood swings, but I'm not me without them."

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I got swamped with sport tryouts and school. I typed what I could, but my modem kinda broke. I will try a lot harder to update this summer, seein as how I have no life. I want to say thank you to the people who fix my spelling mistakes. I can't spell, never have been able too, never will. Once again, I really appreciate you guys reading this. Your reviews always make me smile and want to write more.**

** -JR**


	4. I am so sorry

**Hey guys. Thanks for being patient…..I know I haven't updated like I was supposed to. I had to go out to New York for a week, started for a new softball team, went to swim meets, told my mother I like girls, and got new medications. They took a lot longer to work than expected, so my attention span should be better. So once again, I thank you for your patience, and I shall have the newest chapter up as soon as I can**

** -JR**


	5. Dead til' dawn

**So just a heads up. The 'They' that Liz always talks about will be explained. Just bear with me.**

**3****rd**** pov**

She ran. It wasn't often that she had a chance to leave anymore. Bell had gotten a lot better about her medicine. Yet, it was nice to be needed. She didn't leave her room very often, not that she wanted to. She liked her room. It was nice. It was a small room that was heavily padded on every wall and floor. The doctors said the padding will stop her from getting hurt. They had gotten a lot better too; they left her alone a lot more.

Liz wasn't small. You'd have to be blind to call her that. She stood around 5'11" the last time the doctors took her measurements. She had to wear the same cloths as Bell and the other girls: gray shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied up at the top of her head. Even tied, it still fell down to her waist. It flew behind her as she ran. She missed this, running that is. Being confined is boring and scary. She didn't like being stuck with her own mind.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of Bell's door. She could already tell it would be stressful. She could hear the shouting through the door. Liz didn't do well with noise. They were always loud. It was always too much. She really didn't want to go inside.

Her hand shook as she reached for the door knob. The door creaked as Liz took in the scene. Three boys were cowering in the corner crying about something, a very small blonde boy clung to Haruhi's leg, and a boy with glasses stood against the wall with his arms crossed. What caught her attention was a very tall boy standing in the center of the room. He had what looked like a monkey held out in front of him as he avoided kicks and punches. Only, that monkey was Bell.

***Liz pov***

Someone is touching Bell. No one is supposed to touch Bell. I wouldn't be so worried if it was one of the girls touching her, but this was no girl. This big lug of a man is touching Bell and it is not ok. She could get seriously hurt. Especially if she keeps wriggling like that.

Before I could think my body was moving on instincts. I feel myself walk up to this man who is a full head taller than me. I cringe as I watch my hand forms a fist and flies. Every gasped as he dropped Bell to the ground and held his jaw. I hated this. I hated not being able to control that. He clutched his jaw as he started at me in shock.

"Liz" Hearing my name snapped me back. I looked over at Haruhi, then instantly regretted it. She had irritation written all over her face. I hid my flinch and simply raised an eyebrow. She pointed over to the boy. My eyes followed her hand. I couldn't help but cringe. I had split his lip, ad it was starting to swell.

There was a very think silence. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My stomach tightened and my throat constricted. I looked over at Bell for help. She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. Why so I bother. She's never any help. I looked back at the boy and took a deep breath.

"Hi." My voice cracked damn it. I didn't like talking. My voice just didn't fit. It was always soft and sweet sounding. Then you look at me, and you get the opposite. Haruhi face palmed as Bell tried hard not to laugh. My head just hung there in embarrassment.

"Hi." A deep voice rumbled. My head shot up. As I looked at the boy I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Sorry." I decided to play it safe and stick to one word answers. I could see his lips twitch in an attempt to smile back.

"I understand. I would have done the same." I couldn't tell, but it seemed like he had an underlying joking tone somewhere in that. I can't seem to catch it, but what do I know? I'm crazy.

**Mori pov**

Liz. That's what Haruhi had called her right?

What a girl. I've never met a girl who wasn't afraid to take a stand, especially against someone of my size. I was completely caught off guard by her punch. I was amazed by her power and technique. She threw her weight behind the punch, but not enough to over throw her balance. It was nice to finally meet a strong girl.

She was beautiful. Even when it was tied, her hair hung down by her hips. Her eyes were a crystal blue; they looked like they were cracked with green. Her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles. Her eyebrows wrinkled together as Haruhi lectured her and Bell laughed. She seemed to feel the same way as me when it came to talking. The less the better.

Oh god. I sound like one of those ridiculous romantic guys, like Tamaki. While it doesn't happen often, when it does happen, it **really **happens.

"Mori. We need to fix your lip." I raised an eyebrow and touched my lip. It stung on contact and there was a small amount of blood on my fingers as I pulled away. '_Wow, she drew blood in a single punch.'_ I thought in another round of amazement. I watched Haruhi grab another first aid kit and pull out a small towel and antiseptic. "I'm not doing it." I gave her a blank stare. "If you're anything like Liz, and you are, you're going to hit someone. Both of your instincts take over, and someone gets hurt every time." Her words might have been meant for me, but she kept her eyes on Liz the whole time. Liz turned red. "Liz you do it."

"What? Me? Why?" Liz shrieked. Was I really that scary?

"Because you have a better chance of blocking any kind of reaction." Haruhi bluntly told her. Liz grew silent as she glared at Haruhi. She didn't make a sound as she took the towel and antiseptic from her. Honestly, it was kind of nice to watch Haruhi act like a stubborn teenage girl. This is the first time I've been able to see her act like a normal person, but what the host club makes her act like.

"My room is getting too crowded. Can you guys go somewhere else?" Bell's voice was full of irritation. She is such a little ball of fire. Liz just nodded her head and walked out of the room. Haruhi motioned for me to follow her. I had to look back a couple times as we moved through the hallways to make sure no one got lost. They may be my friends, but they were idiots.

We walked through several long hallways. You know what? I am really starting to hate this place. It was too big and everything looked the same. It didn't look this big when we were at the gates.

"Why are your rooms so far apart?" Tamaki broke the silence. Leave it to him to ruin a good thing.

"Because." Ah. So Liz was fond of one word answers. Well that's convenient. Tamaki obviously wanted a better explanation. Knowing him, he wouldn't stop until he got more then the answer he wanted.

"Tell me dear child! Daddy's here!" Tamaki started. Leave it to him to ruin perfectly good silence. Liz didn't look very happy. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and she looked like she was in pain. She gave him a stiff shrug and kept walking.

"Is it because you guys have different problems?" She froze. Haruhi said she was like me right? So that means when she gets mad she….

**Liz pov**

Word of advice, never refer to an illness as a person's 'problem.' Not if you wish to live.

"Problems?" I couldn't look at them. If I did I'd kill him.

"Yeah, problems. That's why you're here right? Because you can't function in the _real_ world. Or at all for that matter." I didn't know who it was, but I'm guessing it was one of the twins. Haruhi had said that they could be a little arrogant. I can understand, seeing as how they are rich. I turned to look back at which twin it was. One looked terrified; the other was smirking like a cocky bastard. This was gonna be fun.

"The real world? What would you know about the real world?" I spoke with a fake innocence in my voice. I gave them my sickly sweet smile. "The closest to _real_ that you get is school. You don't have to deal with all of this. You get to run free. You get to go see friends and run and play and laugh. _We_ can't. We have to stay here and get monitored. We get stuck with needles and get poked by doctors. We get called freaks out in your _real world_ for something we can't control." My words went from innocent, to daggers. Soon all of the boys looked ready to cry, except the tall one. They stayed silent. The cocky twin wasn't so cocky anymore.

"I…I didn't…" He started to stutter. I cut him off by laughing.

"Of course you didn't." I laughed again. "Oh the twins are going to eat you alive."

**Hey guys! I did it! I finally updated. I'm sorry I took so long. I'll try to update a lil more often. Thank you for being so patient. Some of you leave really nice reviews. Others not so much. And you jerks know who you are. On another note, if you guys have feedback, I'd love to hear it. Any ideas for chapters would be lovely as well. Ummm oh. I've got a story up on fictionpress that you might be interested in. **

s/3137678/1/Once-upon-a-Nightmare

**There's the link if you guys would like to read it. Till next time**

**-JR**


End file.
